


【sd】大床房 Double bed room

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, in a double bed room
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 因为缺钱，萨姆和迪恩得在一张床上度过他们的渡轮旅行了。sam and dean had to stay in a double bed room for days for lack of money.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	【sd】大床房 Double bed room

人们一遍又一遍的把他们认成同性恋。大床房、情侣套间，暗示性的微笑——迪恩觉得这些前台全是疯子。他和萨姆可以是任何一种关系，除了爱人。先不说他俩比埃菲尔铁塔还直，血亲相奸这一点就够让人起鸡皮疙瘩。又不是说他俩会手牵手或者黏在对方身上来前台开房，他们到底哪里值得被误会？  
为了减少这种尴尬情况的发生他付出了些努力。和萨姆离远点。没用。展现自己的长兄气场来暗示前台他俩只是兄弟，结果是被人以为正在度蜜月。让萨姆在一边等着，自己独自来开房，成功了。前台把目光在他和萨姆之间扫来扫去，开给他一张双人房卡。迪恩兴高采烈，直到前台说：我觉得他还是爱你的。  
什么？迪恩茫然地重复：他？爱我？谁爱我？  
你的男朋友。前台向着萨姆努嘴。他看你的眼神像只大狗——无意冒犯，只是我男朋友惹我生气之后也总是这么看我。挺可爱的对吧。  
前台对他露出那种甜蜜的、心照不宣的微笑。迪恩张开嘴、闭上、再张开。他绝望地发现自己甚至都已经懒得解释了。但最后他还是挣扎着无力地说：那是我兄弟。  
前台保持着心照不宣的微笑点头。没错，兄弟，她的句尾带着窃笑。迪恩转过身翻了个巨大的白眼，招呼萨姆上楼。就像他说的，这些前台都是疯子。幸好旅游业算是买方市场，他们还是能睡在两张床上而不是被强行塞进一个情侣套间。迪恩懒得再在开房时和萨姆隔开三米远，他学会了在前台问他“大床房？”时露出虚伪的微笑，平静地告诉他们“我们是兄弟”。这种事发生的几率比他想象的还要高得多。如果他不尽快习惯这个，焦虑会让他嘴唇起泡（而前台们又热衷于把水泡脑补成咬痕，该死）。  
如果说猎魔岁月让他学会了点什么东西：除了与巫术或者战斗有关的东西——那大概就是别抱侥幸心理。当你怀疑一件坏事会发生时，它多半会发生。剩下的那小半则会比你想得更糟。他们最终还是沦落进同一间大床房。  
“这怪你。”迪恩先发制人：“你当时怎么说的来着？买个船票而已，又不是要登诺亚方舟，别这么激动……所以这就是你订的房间。我真是激动不起来了，萨米小妹妹。”  
萨姆抬起眉毛，睁大眼睛盯着迪恩。他试图让迪恩的良心自我谴责但一如既往地失败了。  
“这是最便宜的房间，迪恩。”他刻意咬着字眼念哥哥的名字：“你才是那个把我们的储备金花在榴弹发射器上的人。我们付不起更贵的。”  
“嘿，难道你能说那不值得？”迪恩咧开嘴，让萨姆不自觉地跟着微笑。他比了个发射炮弹的手势：“咻——砰！沃尔图里们就跟着老巢一块炸上天了。都不用一个个割脑袋。”  
“好吧，我承认它用起来是够爽的。”萨姆耸耸肩：“但你还是用掉了我们大半的储备金。而且这房间…他们的网站上管这叫“二人普通间”。我以为二人意味着至少会有两张床。”  
“就不能换个房间吗？我们得至少也得在这船上呆到满月。那可还有三天呢。”迪恩摇摇头，一言难尽地盯着床头的玫瑰雕花。要不是为了等案子，他哪怕靠游泳游回岸上也要立马离开这张床和那些紫色的丝绒窗帘。  
“不行。这条船就是以奢华和隐私保护出名的，只有退票，没有换房间。”萨姆随遇而安：“至少这床挺大。游轮一般都不会设这么大的床，船票贵也不完全没理由。”  
“再大也是一张床。”迪恩的脸在由白向绿转化：“我不想和没胸没屁股的人睡同一张床。”  
萨姆嗤笑一声：“我很确定我才是那个应该抱怨的，迪恩。我睡觉从来不乱动，但是你掉到过床底下多少次过？没准你会在梦里暴揍一个剥皮行者但其实是在使劲踹我。也不是没发生过。”  
“就一次。”  
“但我的大腿还是青了一个星期。”萨姆露出一个有些古怪的表情：“你知道吗，我就是从那以后才不想和你睡一张床的。你差点就踹在我的…关键部位上了。我可不想知道如果真的被你踹上一脚那要肿多久。至少肯定要比大腿惨得多。”  
迪恩条件反射地感到自己的“关键部位”也抽搐了一下。想想看吧，半夜在睡梦中被亲兄弟一脚踢到阳痿，就只是因为对方梦游——悲惨得几乎有点可笑。  
“但那时候我才十几岁，正在长身体，兄弟。”他辩解道：“我现在已经不那么干了。没有姑娘抱怨过被我半夜攻击。你可以放心和我睡一张床，我保证。”  
萨姆不置可否的耸了耸肩，把注意力放回电脑屏幕上的海妖资料上。他整个人窝在窄小椅子里，两条腿别扭地卡在椅子腿中间的样子实在有点好笑。要迪恩说，他真没必要长这么高。  
“我出去转转。”迪恩抓起床上的外套。他们没带多少纸质资料上来，仅有的一台电脑让萨姆使用显然比让他使用效率高得多：“给你带晚饭回来。”  
萨姆快速地撇了他一眼，含糊地应了一声。  
“沙拉。”  
“我知道，小鹿。”  
甲板上有不少人正靠着围栏拍照。海鸥跟着船身划破海面留下的白色泡沫盘旋，风中裹挟着寒冷锋利的水气。带上外套是个正确的选择。没有什么地方比海洋更容易让人感到冬天即将来临。  
如果不是案子，他们可以挑个更适合出航的时间来体验豪华游轮。某个热气腾腾的夏天。但是，如果不是因为案子，他们也根本就不可能花一大笔钱就为了在海上转上一个星期。这样的爱好太奢侈了。迪恩简直理解不了这些人是怎么想的。花掉几万块就只是为了吹吹海风，看看鲸鱼，还要忍受晕船带来的呕吐冲动。但现在他也在这。这就是事情一贯的发展方向，你嘲笑点什么，然后发现自己也变成那样。  
“哇哦。这个……真不错！”  
豪华游轮至少有一个彻底的优点——食水免费，而且味道绝佳。他在餐厅转了半个小时也没找到自己深爱的垃圾食品，看不过去的主厨亲手给他做了汉堡，用西冷牛排和土豆沙拉当做夹料。那口感真挺复杂，在美好和奇怪之间摇摆。主厨显然在腹诽他非垃圾食品不吃的的饮食习惯，但在得到真心实意的夸奖之后笑容就真诚多了。  
“我爸的菜谱。”他说：“真没想到我还有给别人做这个的一天。所有人都觉得这种做法太奇怪。我也那么觉得。但是它确实很好吃…如果他知道有人喜欢会很高兴的。”  
迪恩熟悉那种语气。当你想要对一个人说点过去没能说出口的好话，却意识到他已经离开人世时，人们就用这语气。他拍拍主厨的胳膊。  
“相信我，他知道。”  
在打了几轮台球（赢了两百块），去酒吧小坐一个点之后，迪恩终于带着一盒子沙拉回到他们的房间。萨姆仍然坐在原处盯着电脑，连两条腿纠结在一起的角度都和他离开前一模一样。  
“小鹿，你的草料来了。”迪恩把盒子敲在桌子上。萨姆被吓了一跳。他的手臂肌肉抽搐的样子看上去像是拔刀的预备动作，但在看清来人是迪恩后很快放松下来。  
“谢了。”他把盒子拖到面前插起两片生菜，将电脑转半个圈让迪恩也能看到：“看这个，水手之间流传的传说：如果有人在圆月之夜死于海中，将作为银色的海妖重生。银色的海妖会在每年的圆月夜重新回到死地，登上途径的船只杀人，在第二天的太阳升起后化成泡沫。他们和人类长的别无二致，但是非常美丽而且头发会如月亮一样闪光。六年前埃尔文-皮特在圆月夜失足落水，之后每年在圆月夜途径那附近的船只都会发生谋杀案，从来都找不到凶手，但所有目击者都一致提到凶手‘比演员模特更美’、‘有银色的长发’。它们好像还可以魅惑人类，被它杀死的人都几乎没有反抗。”  
“很好，简直就是现实版海的女儿啊。”迪恩摇摇头：“就知道那些‘她不忍心杀死王子于是放下刀变成泡沫’都是扯淡。不管怎么说，传说里有提到怎么杀死它吗？”  
“有——而且挺简单的。在太阳升起，它自己化为泡沫前烧死它就行。”萨姆敲敲电脑屏幕：“重点是要避免被它魅惑。我们得往眼睛上涂‘飞鸟的鲜血’，不知道鸡鸭之类的可不可以。如果不行……咱们就得去抓海鸥。”  
“不会很难的。一点玉米就能骗到那些羽毛球。”迪恩弹了下舌头：“刚才有个女孩抓了把玉米逗鸟，你真应该看看那场面。那些鸟简直像是要把她生吞活剥一样。我估计她以后很长时间里都会讨厌任何长翅膀的玩意了。”  
“那样最好。”萨姆舒了口气，把空沙拉盒扔进垃圾桶，伸开腿伸个长长的懒腰。  
“去甲板上转转？”  
“走吧。”  
他们在甲板上呆了很久，大半时间就只是趴在围栏上凝望远处阴沉的天空和下方海面卷起的白色泡沫。没人说话。冷风让他们和对方挤在一起，肩膀挨肩膀地看着太阳落入水面之下。星星让海面与天空结为一体，到处都闪着斑驳细碎的银光。  
“……我的手有点冻僵了。”迪恩说，声音很轻，下意识地，他不想打破这梦境般的气氛，不想震碎那些星星。萨姆和他挨得更紧了，他似乎仍在光屑中浮沉，并没有真正听清迪恩说了些什么，只是含糊地回答，“我也是”。  
他们一直在甲板边缘安静地站着。直到寒冷变得更加锋利，不再成为梦境的一部分反而击碎了朦胧闪烁的光影，才真的惊醒过来。两人搓着手向着房间一路小跑，小腿几乎失去知觉，每迈一步都有些刺痛。睡前的热水澡让麻木的皮肤重新暖和过来，也让房间里充盈蒸腾的雾气。迪恩比萨姆更先抢到浴室。等到他的小弟弟裹着浴巾出来后，他已经埋在枕头里睡得人事不省，一半脊背都露在被子外，昏黄的灯光顺着脊柱留下的凹陷向下流淌。萨姆尽量小心地轻轻爬上大床另一侧，仍旧压出些许吱呀声。他把被子一路拉到迪恩肩头，手指擦过他微凉的皮肤，自己也钻进被褥间。萨姆只用了一分钟就完全沉入睡眠之中。  
迪恩在半夜惊醒。  
他梦见奶酪，牛奶，妈妈；小时候的窄床，他与萨姆紧紧地抓着对方，挤在一块睡觉。如此温暖安全，以至于脑子里反而响起警钟——这是虚假的，你要醒来。  
于是他真的睁开眼，发现自己趴在萨姆身上。“趴”是个不精确的描述：他抓着萨姆的头发和胳膊，萨姆的手则放在他的后颈上，另一只托着他的屁股。至于他们的腿，完全纠结在一起，像个解不开的杂乱线团。他试着抽出自己的腿但被萨姆卡在中间动弹不得，拎开落在他屁股上的那只手时几乎惊醒了萨姆，但他的弟弟只是不高兴地发出了一些模糊困乏的梦呓，重新抱住他。  
迪恩很困，而且疲倦，脑子黏糊糊地没办法思考。而萨姆很温暖，散发着他一直不变的气味：沙拉，烤过的棉花，啤酒花。还有一点点皮革和剃须泡沫味。他们贴在一起的皮肤上温暖得像是长出了火焰。外面多冷啊，再也没有会比这里更好的地方了。为什么要离开唯一的热源呢？  
困意拉着他下坠，下坠，一直向下。直到他再次闭上眼睛，在自己意识到之前就重新沉入梦中。在梦里，萨姆也在那。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有评论 我会很开心的🤗🤗🤗  
> i will be really happy if you leave comments


End file.
